


Blind Date - Choose Your Own Adventure!

by Golden_Girl_Six



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Date, Blushing, Choose Your Own Adventure, Currently Unfinished (but I will finish it soon!), Flirting, M/M, Multiple Endings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Rambling, Some Humor, Stargazing, Teen for cursing and sex mention, date, how do i tag help, mcdonalds heck yeah, restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: You didn't know what you were thinking when you let your friends Patton and Logan talk you into this blind date, but now you, Virgil Neville, are off to some 5-star restaurant to meet the "mysterious man of your dreams," Roman Xavier.This is currently 50% finished! I will try to do the other 50% in the next week or so!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/shhhh it's a secret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Notes Before Reading

Things to know before reading:

1\. Currently this is 50% finished! I will try to finish it within the next week or so!  
2\. A lot of the chapters (so far) in this are really similar and lead to the same ending, so sorry about that. However, in the chapters that are basically word-for-word of each other, they may or may not hint to a secret ending that may or may not exist shhhhhh  
3\. Please let me know if there are any errors or mistakes! This is my first time writing in both present tense and second person POV at the same time, so I probably slipped up once or twice. Oh, and grammar/spelling. I probably did a lot of that. :P  
4\. I've had this story sitting in the Google Docs since October of last year, and I finally have enough done to post a part of it! I hope you enjoy! (And please give me feedback if you can! Writing is a big hobby of mine and I want to improve). 

Oh, and just in case you didn't see the tag, this is rated teen for cursing and a sex mention (that is currently unwritten)

Have fun!

Begin on Chapter 2


	2. Introduction

“I’ll pay you twenty.”

“No, Virgil. I am not going to let you bribe me into giving you an excuse to go home. You are already close to the restaurant and you cannot go back.” 

“Thirty.”

“Virgil.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good. Have a pleasant evening, Virgil.”

“Cya, Lo.”

The phone beeps as the call ends and you groan, glaring at the road in front of you. Why did you let Logan and Patton talk you into this? A blind date? How could you ever agree?! Well, like Logan said, there is no turning back. Besides, this dude is a friend of Patton, they have to be at least decent, right? 

You maneuver your way into the restaurant parking lot and choose a spot near the building. (Your date asked if you wanted to be picked up, but you declined. No way are you letting a stranger know your address.) Perfect spot for a quick getaway if things get messy. You pull out your phone and text a quick, “i’m here,” to your date before exiting the car.

As you wait behind a family of six to get your table, your phone dings. 

V: i’m here

R: Hey! I’m SO sorry, but I’m going to be a few minutes late! Could you save a table for us? Again, SO sorry!

What do you text back?

‘whatever, it’s fine’ : Chapter 3 [Currently, there is nothing finished beyond this point.]

‘seriously? it’s the first fucking date and you’re going to be late? fuck you, don’t even bother coming.’ : Chapter 5 [Currently, all chapters beyond this point are finished!]


	3. Chapter 3

Uhh, hi. So you know how I said that this chapter has nothing written in it yet? Well, that's sort of a lie, I do have some stuff written. But since it's only a couple hundred words (for this and the next chapter) I don't really see a point in posting it. Sorry!

But while you're here, here's a fun fact: The guy who invented the match was names John Walker. He was an English chemist. Cool, right? Maybe? 


	4. Chapter 4

Look at previous chapter (Chapter 3)!


	5. Chapter 5

You growl slightly to yourself as you send the text. Who the fuck is late on the first date? After sending the text, you shove your phone into your pocket and turn around, starting to walk away. You start to walk out the doors- but then you get another text. 

_ Well, I might as fucking well see what half-ass excuse this guy gives.  _ You think to yourself as you open your phone again. This guy probably can’t say anything to convince you to turn around and go back. You pull out your phone and look at the text. 

i’m here

Hey! I’m SO sorry, but I’m going to be a few minutes late! Could you save a table for us? Again, SO sorry!

seriously? it’s the first fucking date and you’re going to be late? fuck you, don’t even bother coming.

Please, darling, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’m sorry.

Don’t even text back. : Chapter 6

[May or may not have an option here to reply 'ugh, fine.' Thoughts?]

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

No, fuck this. What kind of response is that? ‘Darling?’ Really? He’s acting like the two of are already fucking married. No way are you staying for this jackass. 

You storm out the doors and get into your car, shoving the keys into the ignition. As you drive out of the parking lot and down the road, you hear the headache inducing dinging of your phone. Probably from your date. Or Patton. Maybe even Logan. But really, who gives a shit?

Okay… Now what?

Home, please. : Chapter 7  
McDonalds, yo : Chapter 8  
Stargazing. Five minute drive to the hill. Right now. : Chapter 15


	7. Chapter 7

Home. You need to get out of the itchy suit, throw on some pajamas, and watch movies on Netflix till three am. Immediately. 

You drive up to the shitty apartment building you live in and enter, heading up the stairs and into your apartment with your keys. It’s a small, dreadful place, but it’s home. 

You change into your cozy pajamas, and flop onto your bed, flinging your phone across the room. You grab your remote and turn on your TV, putting on the latest Black Mirror episode. 

Your phone dings one final time before it stops, and for a minute you think that someone is going to show up to your apartment or something, but no such thing occurs. You can watch Netflix in peace and deal with barrage of texts you got later. Time to relax.

###  ENDING ONE: You Didn’t Even Meet the Guy

This story is literally about going on a blind date and you didn’t even meet the guy. Wow.


	8. Chapter 8

Since you were planning on actually eating at this place, you haven’t had dinner yet, and you’re hungry as  _ fuck...  _ Might as well indulge in some good ol’ fashioned fast food, huh? 

You drive the relatively short distance to one of the only places’ addresses you have memorized in your mind, and those sweet, sweet golden arches come into view. Ah, paradise. 

You park in the parking lot of the place and make your way inside. The place is practically empty except for a worker at the counter and a mother and her child seated at one of the tables near the entrance. It looks like the mother is absolutely drained, and the only reason she brought her child to McDonalds at 8:00 pm on a Saturday is that the child refused to go to bed. You walk up to the counter to the worker, who hasn’t noticed you yet since she’s playing on her phone. After a second, she glances up at you between half lidded eyes and says a lazy, “Welcome to Mcdonalds, how may I help you?” 

Looks like nobody in this place cares that you’re still in your suit. In fact, it seems like nobody in this place cares about your existence. But you guess that’s the beauty of coming to this place. 

You order a large fry, 10 piece chicken nuggets, a large sweet tea, and a Big Mac, because you’re fucking hungry, damn it. The worker nods, gives you your price, and you almost desperately fling your credit card at her. After you pay, you go sit down at the table near the windows. You lazily look out the window, wondering how you got here. You briefly wonder what your date is doing right now… Probably standing around looking for you. But do you care? Well, not really. After some waiting…

“Hey, dude in the suit.” You turn and look up at the counter, the worker lady stands there with her arms crossed, “I forgot to ask if you’re eating here or to go.”

Eat here, I’m too lazy to stand : Chapter 9

To go, this place is kinda creepy : Chapter 12

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“I’ll just eat here.” You reply, and the worker nods, going back into making your food or whatever. 

_ Finally,  _ after way more waiting than there should have been, your food arrives. You dig into the horribly unhealthy in front of you, not even bothering to get ketchup because you’re too hungry. The rich fries, yummy nuggets, amazing burger, and then washing it all down with the sweet taste of sweet tea. This is ten times better than any date you could have had tonight!  _ Hell yeah!  _

After you finish, you look at the time on your phone (and ignore the many texts from Patton, Logan, and your date); 8:50 pm. Unfortunately, though you would love to stay here forever, the place closes in ten minutes, and the worker from earlier is glaring at you. You get up and dump the trash from your tray, place the tray on top of the trash can, and leave. You get back into your car, and… now what?

Go home, I’m tired : Chapter 7

Stargazing. Ten minute drive to the hill. Right now. : Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

_Yes._ Stargazing sounds so good right now, especially after all that food. You take a left turn and drive until you reach an empty road with grassy plains on either side of it. You park to the side of the road, get out, and begin to make your trek across the grass to a medium tall hill a bit a ways in the distance. The walk doesn’t take long, and soon you’re sitting on the grass (you notice that the grass looks slightly disheveled, as if someone had sat there recently), the sun already under the horizon, stars brightly lighting up the sky. Ah, _paradise._

This is a thousand times more worth it than being on a date with someone who can’t even show up on time. Wonder what he’s doing now. Probably looking around for you, maybe calling Patton to try to get in contact with you. But do you care? Not really.

You can’t really pinpoint any particular star patterns in the sky (you’re not Logan), but does it really matter? It’s stars, dude. They’ll always look cool. Little dots in the sky, glowing and twinkling brightly, like hundreds of car lights at night on the highway. Up close they’re big balls of gas, millions and billions of miles apart. Different shades and colors, showing how close they are to death. God, you could stay here _forever._

But it _is_ getting pretty late, and you need sleep. Well, you’ll probably end up staying up all night, but still. Your bed is calling to you. 

You stand up and turn, walking back to your car. 

Let’s go home. : Chapter 7

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Right, you really  _ should  _ get gas. The little meter in your car is hovering over the ‘E’. You really don’t want to break down in the middle of the road and have to walk to get more gas. Only bad part of this plan is that the gas station is weirdly far away, so that’ll be a lot of driving that you don’t want to do. Oh, and the gas prices make your bank account scream, but that’s always been a problem. 

You drive to the gas station, blasting the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack on the way there. You also munch on your food on drive there, practically finishing all of your food by the time you arrive. 

You pull up and get out of your car, filling up your car with gas. You also quickly throw away your empty bag of food while you can. Right, what now?

Home. Please. : Chapter 7

STARGAZING! : Chapter 13


	12. Chapter 12

“Uh, to go.” You say, and the worker nods, going back into making your food or whatever. 

After some waiting, the worker calls to tell you that your food is done, and you grab the bag of food and leave (not without grabbing an excessive amount of ketchup packets, of course.). 

You get back into your car and… now what?

Get gas for your car, you’re almost out : Chapter 11

Eat the food in the car and go home, I’m tired : Chapter 7

Stargazing. Forget about the gas. Ten minute drive to the hill. Right now. : Chapter 14


	13. Chapter 13

_ Yes.  _ Stargazing sounds so good right now, especially after all that food. You take a left turn and drive until you reach an empty road with grassy plains on either side of it. You park to the side of the road, get out, and begin to make your trek across the grass to a medium tall hill a bit a ways in the distance. The walk doesn’t take long, and soon you’re sitting on the grass (You notice that the grass looks slightly disheveled, as if someone had sat there recently. You could almost swear that the grass is still warm, but it’s probably just your imagination), the sun already under the horizon, stars brightly lighting the sky. Ah,  _ paradise.  _

This is a thousand times more worth it than being on a date with someone who can’t even show up on time. Wonder what he’s doing now. Probably looking around for you, maybe calling Patton to try to get in contact with you. But do you care? Not really.

You can’t really pinpoint any particular star patterns in the sky (you’re not Logan), but does it really matter? It’s stars, dude. They’ll always look cool. Little dots in the sky, glowing and twinkling brightly, like hundreds of car lights at night on the highway. Up close they’re big balls of gas, millions and billions of miles apart. Different shades and colors, showing how close they are to death. God, you could stay here  _ forever. _

But it  _ is _ getting pretty late, and you need sleep. Well, you’ll probably end up staying up all night, but still. Your bed is calling to you. 

You stand up and turn, walking back to your car. 

Let’s go home. : Chapter 7

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_ Yes.  _ Stargazing sounds so good right now, and who cares about gas? You’ve got  _ stars  _ to see. You take a left turn and drive until you reach an empty road with grassy plains on either side of it. You park to the side of the road, get out (being sure to grab your food and drink), and begin to make your trek across the grass to a medium tall hill a bit a ways in the distance. The walk doesn’t take long, and soon you’re sitting on the grass, the sun already under the horizon, the final stars that need to appear filling the sky. Ah,  _ paradise.  _

This is a thousand times more worth it than being on a date with someone who can’t even show up on time. Wonder what he’s doing now. Probably looking around for you, maybe calling Patton to try to get in contact with you. But do you care? Not really.

You reach into the bag of food, pulling it all out and setting it on top of the paper bag like a makeshift tray. You take a fry and chew it, staring at the sky. You can’t really pinpoint any particular star patterns in the sky (you’re not Logan), but does it really matter? It’s stars, dude. They’ll always look cool. Little dots in the sky, glowing and twinkling brightly, like hundreds of car lights at night on the highway. Up close they’re big balls of gas, millions and billions of miles apart. Different shades and colors, showing how close they are to death. God, you could stay here  _ forever. _

“Can I have some?”

You jump slightly, turning your gaze to a figure suddenly standing behind you. You can’t process how the heck they walked up behind you so quietly because you’re so taken aback by their outfit. Green varsity jacket, pants that look to be covered in holographic sequins, and  _ cowboy boots.  _ Not to mention them having a mustache that looks like they just came out of a cartoon from the fifties after tying a lady to a railroad track or they’re in a barbershop quartet. Maybe both.

Oh, and they’re also kind of hot, but that isn’t important.

“Uh, sure, dude.” You say, and the man happily down beside you, reaching over to grab the box of chicken nuggets and opening it. He shoves one in his mouth, and still chewing he says,

“I read somewhere that somebody got paralyzed after eating four hundred of these.” And when he says it, he seems weirdly gleeful about it. You shiver; paralysis as a concept is  _ not  _ something you like to think about. And also  _ geez  _ this guy is strange. 

“Uhh, yeah…” You reply, taking another fry and eating it. You glance back at the stars, trying to find shapes in the bundles of light.

“So why are you out here? I’ve been coming here for years and I’ve never seen anyone else!” The man beside you says, grinning at you. You scoff and roll your eyes, recalling the earlier events. 

“I was going to have a first with this guy; blind date, set up by my friends. But then the asshole texted me that he was going to be late. ...Okay, now that I’m saying that out loud, I’m guessing I probably over reacted, but still! Who the hell is late on the first date? If there even is going to be any other ones…” You don’t really know why you’re rambling, but fuck you want to complain about it, so there.

“Oh, that sucks! I had a failed date a while ago, too. He was so unappeasable! I got him a necklace made of dead bugs but he just turned around and left! Like geez, talk about insulting!” The man crosses his arm in frustration, as if he doesn’t realize exactly why his date had walked out on him. Wait, does he seriously-- okay, you know what, nevermind.

“Yeah… To be honest, the date probably would have gone terribly, anyway. I don’t even remember the guy's name,” You stare off into the distance, thinking, “It was like… Ronald? Roland? Something starting with an ‘RO,’ I think. I remember his last name, though; Xavier. Stupid sounding, right?” 

“Do you mean Roman?”

“Yeah! It was Roman-- wait, how do you know that?” You turn to look at the man, who has an entertained and curious smile on his face.

“I think you’re talking about my brother. My name is Remus Xavier! Weird coincidence, huh?” He shrugs, and you stare at him in shock.  _ What the fuuuck?? _

“Wait, seriously?” 

“Yeah! No wonder why he was late. He was probably hung up on his makeup or something, that boorish bitch.” You snort, hiding your smile behind your hand. Okay, this guy is weird, but also funny. So +1 in your book.

“Yeah, maybe. He never gave me a reason for why he was late. He called me ‘darling’ though.”

“‘Course he did.” 

You bring your gaze back up to the sky, wondering how you managed to get into this weird situation. Okay, well, it doesn’t take much searching through your memories in order to remember, but still. It’s just so…  _ uncanny. _

But you don’t hate it. In fact, Remus seems pretty nice, oddly enough.

“So…” you begin, “You said you come here a lot?”

“Yeah! This place is pretty bonzer. I like the stars.”

“Mhm, I like the stars, too.”

The two of you continue eating the food between you, not really saying much as the stars glow and glimmer. At some point, Remus leans over to your side and points to the stars, creating vulgar shapes with his finger like a demented connect-the-dots game. It’s actually sort of fun.

After some time, you pull out your phone and (not before swiping away all your notifications) look at the time. 

“Oh geez, it’s kind of late. I should probably head back to my apartment.” You say, and you begin to put the empty containers of food inside the paper bag.

“Same, I’m tuckered out! Thanks for sitting and talking with me, though.”

You look up at Remus next to you, a bit surprised. You’ve only known his guy for a little more than an hour, however you can already tell that that isn’t something the extravagant man would normally say. You feel strangely flattered.

“Yeah, it was chill talking with you, too. Way better than any date I could be having right now.”

He laughs, and the two of you make your way back to your cars. Well, guess it’s time to go home--

“Oh shit, I forgot to grab the bag.” You look down at your empty hands. Ugh, fuck.

“I’ll grab it for you! Don’t worry, I’m fast!” Remus says, and before you can interject, he’s already sprinting across the grassland back to the hill. How the hell is he running so fast in  _ cowboy boots?  _ Experience? Well, with Remus you wouldn’t be surprised. 

You sigh fondly and turn back to your car. Well, might as well turn the thing on for convenience's sake instead of standing around like an idiot.

You walk to the door of your car, open it, push the key in the ignition and turn it.

Nothing happens.

You pull the key out and try again.

Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada.  _ Nothing.  _

_ Fuuuuck. _

“Hey, I’m baaa- woah, you good?” You turn to Remus, who has suddenly reappeared beside you (How did he run so fast-- oh, nevermind). You sigh and demonstrate by turning the key. 

“Ooooh, that’s not good.”

“Yeah, I didn’t change by gas earlier when I should have. Dammit.” You lightly hit your head on the side of your car, groaning.

“Well, if you want I could drive you home and you could have someone to drive you to get your car tomorrow morning.”

Wait really?

“You’re serious?” You ask him, surprised. He grins and nods.

“Sure! I don’t mind!” 

“I-- Y-Yes, thank you!”

“Neat! Kay, come on!” He makes his way towards his car and you follow. Oh, thank  _ fuck  _ for Remus. You find yourself reddening at his generosity-- no,  _ nope,  _ no way. Let’s just stop that train of thought right there.

The two of you get in the car and he starts it, now making your way down the road. You give him directions at every turn, and soon your crappy apartment building comes into view.

“Right, this is my stop. Thanks for driving me.” You stare up at the building, suddenly having the urge to not leave the car. But alas, your bed is still calling to you, and you’re really fucking tired. 

“No problemo!” He smiles again, and you open the car to leave. You begin to shut it--

“Wait!”

You open the car door again at the sudden call, “Yeah?”

“I never caught your name.”

“Oh, uhh,” you blush, and oh god oh fuck why are you blushing, “It’s Virgil.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Virgil.” And then he’s off. 

You make your way to your apartment, mind reeling as you walk. Haa-- wha-- hnng-- what just  _ happened-- But it was-- _

It was nice.  _ Really _ nice.

You know, Remus _ did _ say that he’s gone back to the same spot for years. And surely he goes to it around the same time every night. Maybe… maybe you could run into him again if you go back tomorrow.

Maybe. Just maybe.

###  SECRET ENDING: Meeting An Intrusive But Rather Pleasant Remus

So, you didn’t meet Roman, but you met his brother. Maybe that’s even better. Just maybe. Congrats on the secret ending!


	15. Chapter 15

_ Yes.  _ Stargazing sounds so good right now. You take a left turn and drive until you reach an empty road with grassy plains on either side of it. You park to the side of the road, get out, and begin to make your trek across the grass to a medium tall hill a bit a ways in the distance. The walk doesn’t take long, and soon you’re sitting on the grass, the sun already under the horizon, stars slowly beginning to appear in the sky. Ah,  _ paradise.  _

This is a thousand times more worth it than being on a date with someone who can’t even show up on time. Wonder what he’s doing now. Probably looking around for you, maybe calling Patton to try to get in contact with you. But do you care? Not really.

You can’t really pinpoint any particular star patterns in the sky (you’re not Logan), but does it really matter? It’s stars, dude. They’ll always look cool. Little dots in the sky, glowing and twinkling brightly, like hundreds of car lights at night on the highway. Up close they’re big balls of gas, millions and billions of miles apart. Different shades and colors, showing how close they are to death. God, you could stay here  _ forever. _

But it  _ is _ getting pretty late, and you need sleep. Well, you’ll probably end up staying up all night, but still. Your bed is calling to you. 

You stand up and turn, walking back to your car. 

Let’s go home. : Chapter 7


End file.
